Beast Boy's Mission
by Dude Your Awesome8
Summary: One-Shot, BBxRae; Beast Boy, in his green pj pants, will have to go on an adventure to get all of Raven's emotions back into Nevermore before Rage become powerful. Will he succeed in doing so? Will the emotions spill something he only hoped in his dreams?


(AN:) Why, hello there! This, my first one-shot, is for my friend xxFraise since she liked it so much from the preview I let her see :D

And I hope you like it too~

* * *

It was about 11:30 at night and the Titians were fast asleep in their rooms. Nothing mostly ever happens during the night.

Someone or something giggle.

Well most nights.

Beast Boy was the only teammate that's a heavy sleeper. He wouldn't be able to hear any noise. But this night was different.

It giggled again.

Then a pause. For some reason, Beast Boy was able to hear this noise. Maybe because it came from a female. But question was; who was the female?

Again, another giggle.

And there it was again...

Beast Boy couldn't take it anymore so he opened his eyes...

"Raven?" Beast Boy questioned, "Raven, do you know what time it is?" Just ignoring the fact that she was right next to him on his bed didn't concern him right now.

She giggled again. "Uh is it time to kiss you?" she replied.

"What? No! It's 11:30 at night. And what are you doing in my room? Actually in matter of fact, what are you doing in my bed?"

"I'm just staring at you while your sleeping."

"Well stop! Your kinda freaking me out."

"Awww but BB you're so cute when you're sleeping!"

"Well thanks I think-wait." Something caught his eye-her cape. It was purple?

"Raven what's up with the new cape?."

"B, I wear this cape all the time."

"Uh," was all beast Boy could say. First she sneaks into his room, then gets on his bed, sits next to him, stairs at him and giggles while he's sleeping, tells him he's cute, and calls him by nicknames! This was actually very familiar to him...

"Wait a sec!" It then hit him, "Affection?"

"Yes B?"

So it wasn't Raven all along! Well, it wasn't the real Raven. It was one of her emotions. Wait, one of her emotions?

"Oh my gosh, Affection, where did you-, how did you-, why did you-"

"Uhm I came from Nevermore, I was knocked out by Rage, and I'm not sure about the real reason but I think it was to come see you." It was like she could read his mind.

"Thanks?" Was all Beast Boy could say. Rage had knocked her out? Why? So, if she had gotten out, then was it possible that all of Raven's other emotions might be lose somewhere in the Tower?

"Ok no more time for games, it's time to get you back," Beast Boy said. He took Affection's hand, and walked out of his room.

"Awww but BB can't I have something for a souvenir?" Affection whining like a little girl.

"Fine, here, take my towel," Beast Boy replied. Affection quickly grabbed it out of his hands and rubbed it against her cheek. Beast Boy took her free hand, and lead her to Raven's room. When he came to her room, the door was left open. This had worried Beast Boy.

"Rae? You in here?"

Nobody had replied. He thought maybe she wasn't in here so he just walked in.

"Rae?" Beast Boy called her pet name again.

When he got in a little further, he saw that she was sleeping on her bed so he walked over her.

"Rae, wake up! There's something wrong. Rae?"

She wouldn't move. Just breathing, but nothing else.

"She can't move Beast Boy," Another Raven-ish voice said.

"What do you mean she can't move?" Beast Boy replied to the voice.

"Well, she's unconscious because Nevermore is, well, empty right now." The yellow caped girl had stepped out of the corner of Raven's room.

"Your Raven's smart part right?"

"By you meaning Knowledge, then yes."

"Knowledge! It's great too see you!" Affection had ran to her and gave her a sister hug.

"Yes, Affection, it's nice to see you too." Knowledge had managed to say.

"Dude, how is knowledge an emotion?" Beast Boy scratching his head.

"Just stick with the problem that's happening now, and save that question for some other time!" Knowledge had broken free from the hug she was attacked with. "Now we have to get all of the Raven's back into Nevermore before it's too late."

Affection had gasped. "You mean that she's gotten out too!"

"I'm afraid yes, she has. Just like the rest of us."

"Everyone else is out too?"

"Well it is the only way for her to get out too."

"But why us?"

"I'm afraid the only idea I have is so that she can bring Trigon out."

Affection gasped, "You're kidding!"

"I wish I was.."

"Who's gone out?" Beast Boy asked the two worried girls.

"Rage," Knowledge answered, "She's escaped from Nevermore just like myself, Affection, and the others. If we don't act quickly by getting all of Raven's emotions back in there, Rage will become powerful."

"Powerful enough that-?" again asked Beast Boy.

"-That it will be too difficult for you to return her back into Nevermore."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Me? Why me? Why can't you do it?"

"Because Affection and myself must return to Nevermore to fix Rage's cage so she doesn't run loose again."

"You keep Rage in a cage?" Beast boy asked with confusion. (**AN: Haha that rhymed! Uh hehe sorry ^^")**

"YES! Now will you stop talking and go find the others? Come Affection, we must return to Nevermore. Good Luck Beast Boy."

"WAIT! Can't I at least have some clues?"

"Nope, goodbye."

"Bye Handsome," Affection said.

And with that, both Knowledge and Affection had jumped into Raven's mirror and traveled back to Nevermore.

"Thanks a lot Knowledge! Now it's time to find 6 other Ravens in a big place with no clues!" Beast Boy said sarcastically.

The real Raven started to move then. She groaned, and sat up.

"Rae?" Beast Boy said. He ran over to her and saw that she was alright.

"Beast Boy? What happened?" She asked.

"Well it's kinda a long story." Beast Boy replied.

"Ok do you have any idea why I'm talking in such a high pitch, and why I suddenly think you're cute?" Raven asked. She was talking just like Affection and Happy does. It was indeed scaring her.

"Well you're kinda low on emotions right now, and because Rae I'm adorable."

"Yes you are actually." Raven replied with a smile.

"So you do think I'm cute!" Beast Boy happily said.

"Yes! Wait! What am I saying?" Raven's smile going away.

"Haha maybe this isn't so bad!" Beast boy replied with a huge smile.

"I know some thing's wrong, so why don't you go fix it before I...hug you?

"Just when it started to get exciting." Beast boy said last and walked out, leaving Raven to wonder why she was acting so different.

"Just don't move," Beast Boy instructed.

"Yes baby," Raven replied. "What is wrong with me?"

Beast Boy, in his green pajama bottoms, walked out of Raven's room to start off his midnight journey. His goal; get 6 Ravens back to Nevermore and make sure Rage hasn't become strong so it would be impossible for him to get the Red Cape girl back. How hard could it be, right?

As Beast Boy walked down the hallway to the Common Room, he saw that the Television has been turned on and there was someone on the couch. He walked over and saw that it was another Raven but this time in an orange color cape. She was drinking a can of soda, burped every time she drank some, and had her feet on top of the coffee table.

"Uh?" Beast Boy said.

The orange color cape Raven turned around.

"Beast Boy! How are you-," she burped in his face, "Doing?"

"I'm fine Rude. What are you doing in here?" Beast Boy asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing Grass Stain? I'm sitting back and relaxing."

"Well do you mind getting back to Nevermore? It's kind of a long story and I don't have time to explain."

"Yes I do mind. That place is boring! Or do you mean you need me to get back because Rage got out and is trying to rule the world?"

"How did you know?" Beast Boy said with a confused look.

"I got my ways. Now if you want me to go back to Nevermore, you're going to have to get me another soda."

"Fine." Beast Boy sighed. He walked over to the fridge, and opened it only to fine that...

"Rude, you finished all the soda we have!" Beast Boy screamed.

"Oops?" Rude said, "Well then you're going to have to get me another one."

"Now? At midnight? All the shops are closed!"

"Stuck it up. If you want me to go back, then get me a soda!"

"But-"

"No buts! Soda! Pronto!"

"It's in the basement!"

"Well then get a move on!"

Beast Boy groaned and walked to the storage room in the basement.

"I never like this place," He told himself.

He was looking all over for the cans of soda the team had in case of them finishing it. It was never his job either to get them. There was something about the basement he didn't like. Either it was the darkness because no one bothered to put in lights, the dripping noises the pipes made, or just that it was just plain creepy with all the stuff they kept down there. Beast Boy thought he heard someone walking around. He wanted to find the cans, and get the hell out of there. Just one problem...

"Where are the cans?" He yelled to himself.

He thought he walked around at least three times but still no sign of the soda cans. Maybe they didn't have any left?

"Ha! There they are!"

He ran over and grabbed them, then heard footsteps again. He turned around but no one was there. Maybe he was dreaming them? It didn't matter. Whatever they were, the Team would come back again without him. Now that he got his cans, mission was complete. He ran back upstairs and walked slowly down the hallways where the other Titans were sleeping. If he woke anyone up, thing's could get ugly. When he got pasted the rooms, and to the Common Room. When he entered he heard snores coming from the couch. He went over to where Rude was before, only to find her sleeping on the couch! Beast Boy slapped himself on the forehead. What was the points of going to the scariest place in the Tower for no reason!

Beast Boy sighed and picked Rude up bridal style. Even if her snores where hurting his ears, he had to get Rude back to Nevermore so he could find the others.

"Rae, I got another one," Beast Boy said as he walked into her room.

"BB! I missed you so much!" Raven said as he walked in.

Beast Boy enjoyed the way Raven acted, and knew that if he placed Rude in, she's changed. But it wasn't about him right now, it was about her.

"Knowledge, here comes Rude!" Beast Boy said as he placed her through the mirror.

"Three down, four to go," He said to himself.

Raven then came from behind and hugged him, but then pulled away, "Beast Boy why do you smell discussing? You smell worse then onions!"

"Thanks Rude, couldn't you wait till I had more fun?"

Beast Boy walked out of her room.

"Come back later or I'll miss you!" Raven called in Affection's tone.

As Beast Boy walked down the hallways, he though on who was left. He had Knowledge, Affection, and Rude so that left Bravery, Happy and Timid. Then of course was Rage, but he would deal with her later.

"I know where Bravery is," Beast Boy said to himself. And he was right. Bravery was where he predicted she was going to be; in the Training Room. How was that not surprising?

"Beast Boy!" the green color rope called, "How have you been doing my man?"

"Bravery! I'm doing just fine...sort of."

"Let me guess, you're on a mission to get us all back?"

"How do you guys know this?"

"We're not stupid. But whatever, if you want me to go back, you're going to have to beat me in a fight first."

"A fight? But I don't want to fight you!"

"How come?"

"Cause I just don't! Why can't you just go?"

"Because it's not going to be fun! Now come on, I won't bite. I promise."

Beast Boy sighed again. He didn't want to go through with this. He just wanted to get everyone back, then find Rage and get her back, then go back to his room and sleep before morning came. He wasn't ready, but he got into position with his fist up.

"3, 2, 1, GO!" Bravery said.

As she kicked left and right, Beast Boy dodged, but didn't hit her. She kept missing and missing with her kicks and punches. Bravery jumped back, and jump front to try and hit him but he dodged that too. It was like Beast Boy rocks at defense, or she just sucked. Beast Boy wanted to end this fight so he kicked, and hit her in the stomach. She fell and Beast Boy held her down with his foot.

"Alright you win! I'll go!" Bravery said.

"Good," Beast Boy replied. He got up from her and gave his hand to help her up. She smiled and accepted it. But then-

"Sike!" Bravery screamed. By taking Beast Boy's hand, she flipped him over and sat on top of him.

"I thought we were done with this!" Beast Boy said as he was trying to get her off of him.

"I said sike bro."

Beast boy groaned. He didn't except this much just to catch some girls. How much longer was this going to take?

"Ok Bravery! You win! You don't have to go!"

"Nah I had enough fun. I want to go home now."

"Now will you get off?"

"Sure," She smiled and got up but didn't help him. As Beast Boy got up, he tried to fix his back.

"Ugh how much do you girls weigh?"

"Just start walking," Bravery replied laughing.

"I can't take it much longer!" BB cried.

"Oh you're going to have to go through A LOT to get Timid here. She doesn't like to move at all. All she does is cry, weep, and cry some more.

"But isn't that what she's suppose to do? I mean it's like her personality."

"Well that is true but I feel like there's something wrong with her. She never cries that much like she does now. It's like someone put her on repeat because she doesn't stop crying. I swear something wrong with that girl."

Beast Boy thought. What could be wrong with Timid that she would be crying so much? Was it something someone maybe said to her? Or it could be that something bothering her...

"Beast Boy? Hello?" Bravery said as she waved her hand in front of his face.

"Hmm?" Beast Boy snapped out of his though and replied.

"Are you ok bud?" You were just completely zoned out for some reason."

"Oh sorry. I was just thinking about what might be wrong with Timid."

"Ah don't worry about it much BB. I bet she's just fine. Well anyways, here we are; Raven's Room."

"Right." He replied as they both walked inside. Raven was fast asleep.

"At least she's asleep," Beast Boy told Bravery.

"She's been attacking you with Affection?" Bravery asked.

"No duh! She acts like a different person. I've never seen her _that_ way."

"Well that's what you get for getting Affection in there first. She's crazy about you BB."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you should see her house. Her place is covered with your pictures, and she has green everywhere! There's no other color at her place."

This is made Beast Boy smile. Does that mean Raven had some feelings for Beast Boy? Or just Affection? Well Affection is part of Raven so she did! ...right?

"Well Day Dream Boy. I think I'm going to head on home while you look for the rest. Hey Knowledge, Affection, Rude make way for ya sista! Later BB," Bravery said as she jumped into the portal.

Raven groaned again. Beast Boy looked over and he knew she was going to wake up. He didn't want to be attacked by Affection again or take the chance on what Affection, Rude, and Bravery would be all together in one.

As Beast Boy got to the hallway, he thought who he should look for next. Maybe Happy would love to see him if he could find where she was.

"Speaking of Happy," Beast Boy said to himself. He could hear singing from somewhere down the hallway. Could it be Happy that's the one singing?

Beast Boy ran over to where he though he heard the singing from. Turns of it was Happy singing, and dancing.

"Happy?" Beast Boy called.

"La la la Hi la la la Beast la la la Boy!" Happy sang as she greeted.

"Happy what are you doing singing at 1 in the morning?" Beast Boy asked.

"Oh Beast Boy, you don't know how singing makes me so happy!" Happy sang.

"Everything makes you happy, Happy."

"Not trueee. I'm sad when Raven doesn't admit her true feelings," She sang.

"What true feelings?"

"Sorry. But I've said to much. Looks like it's time for me to go and hide. So you can come and fine me," She sang and skipped along.

"Gosh Happy I'll never understand you," Beast Boy whispered to himself as he follow her.

"Happy come on," Beast Boy called, "Can you please just go to Raven's room."

"Nope," She sang.

"Happy you do NOT know what I've been through so far, and what I've done, and I cannot take it anymore! So I'm begging you to please please PLEASE go to Rae's room so I can find Timid, Envy, and Rage before the Titans wake up especially Robin!"

Happy giggled as she skipped over to Beast Boy. She kissed his cheek.

"Ok," Happy said as she skipped down the hallway to Raven's Room.

Beast Boy was confused. He placed his hand on the place where Happy kissed him.

"What just happened?" Beast Boy asked himself.

He then ran after her just to make sure she really was going back to Raven's Room. How could she go back so easily? She didn't want anything in return? Or maybe it was his begging that changed her mind about the Green Boy. He'll never know.

As he got closer to Rae's Room, and kept his eye on the Pink Cape Girl, he saw that she happily jumped back into Nevermore.

"Boo!"

Beast Boy screamed.

"Haha hi BB," Raven smiled with her eyes closed.

"Raven! Don't do that!" Beast Boy screamed.

She laughed, "You're so funny."

Oh God. Happy must have taken over.

"So what are we going to do?" Raven asked still smiling with her eyes closed.

"Well I'm going to go find your other emotions while you stay here in your room so if the others wake up, they won't find you and ask millions and millions of questions that you won't answer and then they'll get worried." Beast Boy said in one breathe.

She giggled, "What ever you say."

Beast Boy walked out. When was this going to end? When was he going to go back to sleep before the others woke up? When will he find the others? When will that crashing sound stop?

Beast Boy stopped. Wait...a crashing noise? Where was that coming from?

Beast Boy listened as he walked closer and closer to the sound. He closed his eyes to try listening better. As he walked, the sound because louder and louder and soon-

BAM!

Beast Boy walked into a door.

"Ow!" He screamed. When he looked up on the door the words read.

_Terra_

Beast Boy gasped. The noise was coming from Terra's old room? Even thinking about the name Terra gave him goose bumps all over. Well the only way to know who was inside was to walk in.

He didn't move. He was frozen right on the spot. His feet wouldn't move, fingers were stuck, and his face was blank. He never wanted to enter _**that**_ room ever again in his entire life! He sighed. Whether or not he wanted to go in or not, he had to. Whoever or whatever was making that noise, they were defiantly coming from inside to room.

Beast Boy placed his hand on the doorknob, turned it, and pushed it open. The first thing he saw was something that was a brown color. As he walked closer inside, he saw that it was one of Raven's emotions! But who was the girl with a brown color cape?

"Uh?"

The girl turned around.

"Beast Boy?" The girl asked.

"Yeah, mind explaining who you are?"

"I'm one of the angry emotions; Envy," Envy replied.

"Envy?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yes. The one that's jealous of people or even things at times.

"Right. So mind telling me what you're going in," He gulped, "Terra's Room?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm ruining this place!"

"What? Why?" Beast Boy screamed as he ran over to her to try and stop her "What do you have against Terra?"

"Everything! How she always used to try to flirt with you, the way she always used to talked easily with you without no hesitation, the way she was so much prettier, how everyone thought she was just the perfect girl for you, and especially the way _**you fell**_ in love with _**her**_ instead of _**Raven**_ in less than a minute!" She finished.

Beast Boy walked back. She hated Terra? Because of all those things she just said which he couldn't process all through his mind except the last part that echoed through his head, _'And especially the way **you** fell in love with **her** instead of **Raven** in less than a minute!'_

"What?" Beast Boy said.

"You heard me. The way _you_ fell in love with _her_ in less than a minute." Envy repeated.

"Instead of Raven?" Beast Boy asked.

"Instead of Raven."

Beast Boy couldn't say anything else. The way he fell in love with Terra instead of Raven? All these emotions gave him the same clues. So was it possible? Did Raven _**really**_ liked him?

She huffed, "Why does it matter? You were head-over-heels for that blond girl. Heck, you're probably still in love with her. Terra was everything you ever wanted. She was one hundred percent perfect. You don't know how many times Raven came to Nevermore to tell us the jokes you told her or the funniest things you've done just to make her smile. She would always crack up for minutes, maybe even hours! Raven asked help from her emotions to try to get you to like her but it was never possible. I remember when she would always go to Knowledge or Affection and ask what to do. Oh, they gave her ideas on what to do, but they never worked. You were completely in Terra's trance. You would never let your eyes off her. It was like Raven was never there."

Beast Boy just stared at her.

"She tried whatever she could to get you to forget about the blond. Raven had a feeling one day she was going to break your heart. And look what happened? She did. She broke it, and stepped on it millions of times, and yet you _still_ love her."

Beast Boy turned around. He didn't want to even talk about this topic anymore. Tears started falling from his face. He couldn't keep them in any longer. How could he be so clueless? Ignoring Raven all the times. No wonder she's tried to talk with him. She just wanted to get to talk with him more and more.

"Poor Raven. She tried, and tried, and tried yet she never got into your heart. She was heartbroken. Why do you think she's always in her room all the time? But you know, I bet you don't even care about her."

"DON'T," Beast Boy turned around and yelled at the girl, "EVER SAY I DON'T CARE ABOUT HER! EVER!"

"Why should I?"

"You don't even have the slightest clue on how much I care about her! You don't know any of it! You don't know how much I enjoy every time I'm able to have with her! You don't know how hard I try to get her to laugh at my jokes, or try to hang out with her, even maybe make her read a book out loud so I can hear her beautiful voice. I don't care if she doesn't have any emotions in it, I just want to listen to it. Terra was not perfect. She was just a clone from the other girls in the world! So what if I fell for her? Raven is the perfect one!" Beast Boy then lowered his voice, "She was everything I've dreamed about even before I became a Titan. She was the girl who was stuck inside my head that I would see every time I would fall asleep."

Envy just started at him. She wasn't expecting THAT coming. Beast Boy looked at her and a smile walked onto his face.

"You don't know how much I love that beautiful one of a kind woman," He admitted.

Envy gasped. Ok, no one would _ever_ expect that.

"Say I like Terra Envy. You can even say I love her with all my heart, but listen closely! Raven is the only, and I mean **only **the girl of my dreams, and I'll love her no matter what. I'll love her forever even if she'll never know." He finished.

Envy and Beast Boy looked at each other. Beast Boy could feel Raven was right there, but she wasn't. It was just a part of her.

Envy ran. She wanted to run back to Nevermore so she could tell Raven and the others. That Garfield Mark Logan really does love her. Loves her so much more than Terra. More than they would have ever thought.

Beast Boy knew she was going back to Raven's Room, so he didn't have to worry about anything...not. Whatever. It didn't matter. His adventure was almost complete anyways. He just had to go get Timid, and Rage, and he'll be done.

He had a feeling to where Timid was going to be. Timid was the biggest part of Raven; shy and fear. Raven mostly showed these feelings even if she didn't admit them. And when Raven feels those feelings, there's only one place she goes.

"Tower's Rooftop," Beast Boy told himself.

As he walked to the Roof, he was wondering about what Timid would do as soon as she seems him. Would she even look at him or talk to him? Will she run away? Or will she trust him and talk to him?

As he got to the Roof, he saw Timid looking out at the bay.

"Timid? It's me, Beast Boy," He said.

"I know it's you Beast Boy," Timid replied in a soft tone, "I always know where you are."

"Are you ok?" Beast Boy asked as he walked toward her.

"I am actually. Better then ever."

"How come?" He said as he sat down next to her.

"Someone just admitted something I've been dieing to hear."

"You mean,"

"The thing with you and Envy? Yup," She smiled.

"You know what I don't get?" Beast Boy asked as he looked out to the bay.

"What's that?"

"How you girls are in love with me, and kept giving Raven advice to get me to like her, yet you couldn't tell her something simple as to tell me the truth?" He asked.

"Hey, we didn't say we were experts on giving advice," Timid replied.

"True." He replied.

They were both quiet, and staring at the town at night.

"Doesn't Timid mean shy?" Beast Boy asked.

"Random much. And yes it does. Why?" She asked.

"Because, well, your Timid. And to me, you're not shy at all."

"Well that's because you don't know how much we all love you Beast Boy. I'm shy to the others, but not you. You're different."

"Hey Timid,"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

She gave him another smile.

"Well if you don't mind," She said as she got up, "I've got to get back to Raven's mind. She might be worried on where I am."

"Yeah that's true. I've still got one more Raven to find," Beast Boy looked down.

"Here's a hint. She's in the basement."

Beast Boy's head shot up.

"Really?" He said.

"Yeah. Why do you think it's always so creepy? It's because she's down there."

No wonder the Basement was so scary! It was just haunted by Raven's Anger. Well not haunted...

"She's still weak. You might want to go get her before she's not weak anymore," She said last as she walked away.

For one thing; that was totally not Timid. She was not an emotion what so ever.

As he heard the door close, he got up and ran to the basement. There was just one emotion left, and this would all be over. But there was one thing he forgot-

Beast Boy stopped in his tracks. When he found Rage, what would he do? Would he go straight into attack mode? Or would he tried to talk with her? What if she attacks before he even tries to talk with her? Would he attack her with no stopping?

This wasn't the time to think. Just like Timid said so herself; he had to hurry before she got stronger. He raced to the basement door...

only to find it open.

This lead Beast Boy to get millions of questions floating in his head. 'Who opened it? Was it Rage? Was she somewhere else in the building now? Or maybe she's taken over the world and he's too late!'

The only way for Beast Boy's answers to be cleared was to go downstairs. He walked into the room, and down the stairs. He was hoping to not make a sound so that if Rage is really down here, she wouldn't hear him and attack. So far so good. As he got to the bottom of the stairs, Beast Boy looked around seeing if he could see any sign of the Red Cape Girl anywhere.

She was no where in sight.

Beast Boy tiptoed through the basement looking around too see Rage somewhere, but he had no luck. She was no where in sight.

Then something caught his eye...a cape on the ground.

Beast Boy quietly and slowly walked over to where he saw the cape. When he got close to it, he found...

"Raven?" Beast Boy screamed as he tried to help her up.

"It's alright Beast Boy, I'm fine," She replied. Clearly she wasn't. She had cuts, and bruises everywhere. Raven looked like she was just in a fight.

"You're not fine! Look at you! What were you doing down here?" Beast Boy asked worried.

"I just found Rage, and I had to get her back to Nevermore."

"You could have left that with me. God Raven you're unbelievable!" Beast Boy said as he picked her up bridal style just like before with Rude.

"It was _my_ emotion!"

"It was _my_ job!"

"Job to do what?"

"To make sure you're not harmed! I would have never forgiven myself if you got seriously hurt!" Beast Boy blurted out. He stopped as he got out from the basement.

"What?" Raven whispered.

Beast Boy just continued walking to the Common Room.

"Repeat what you said again," Raven said.

"No," Beast Boy answered.

"I want to hear what you said."

"You'll laugh."

"I don't do laughs."

"You don't know how much Envy told me."

"I know she told you everything, but just tell me what you said!"

Beast Boy placed her on the couch. He bent down and looked into her amethyst eyes and sighed.

"I'll never forgive myself if you ever got seriously hurt," Beast Boy whispered to her.

As Beast Boy walked over to the cabinets to get the First Aid Kit, Raven was left to think.

_'Eeep! Envy told you that he loves you Raven!' _Affection said.

_'Yes but that doesn't mean he doesn't like Terra,'_ Envy said.

_'Oh will you stop talking about her? Beast Boy only loves Raven now! Why can't you just except the present and forget about the past?,'_ Happy said.

'_All three of you, shush!" _Knowledge yelled, _'Speaking of the green boy, here he comes._'

Raven snapped back into the real world. Beast Boy was talking care of her cuts.

"Beast Boy," Raven called.

"Hmm?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything Rae, you know that."

"Do you ever think about Terra?"

Beast Boy didn't flinch when she said her name. He just stopped and took a deep breathe.

"I've never thought about her until Envy was in her room when I had to go find her. And you won't believe how many memories came back to me Rae."

Raven bit her lip. Beast Boy continued to try to heal her bruises. (**AN: I know she can heal herself but just let them have their moment!)**

"All the bad memories that is," He continued, "Envy was right. I loved her so much that she broke my heart. I was trapped in her trance she had me in."

Raven still had her lip bitten. She felt like she was going to cry.

"But you know Rae," He looked up at her, "I'll never forget the conversation Envy and I had. She was right about everything. I can't believe I was so stupid and clueless. You were always trying to impress me just to fix my heart. You were the one who always made me happy when I'm in my worst days. You were the only one who always tried to get me to at least smile and forget whatever had happened."

He giggled, "I can't believe how clueless I was. Complete clueless."

Raven wanted to say something. To tell him he wasn't completely clueless, or stupid. All boys go through the same thing- even if they're green and can change into any animal. The only thing she was able to go was place her lips on his...and that's what she did.

"You're not stupid, and you're not clueless," Raven said as she pulled away.

Beast Boy blinked. Was it him, or did she did something he never dreamed of. Maybe that was it, he was just dreaming. Dreaming that this would really happen but it's never going to.

Beast Boy placed his hands on Raven's cheeks and kissed her. Who needs to dream when you got it right in front of your eyes?

'_She kissed him! She kissed him! Ahhhh I think I'm going to faint!'_ Affection screamed.

_'Talk about finally,' _Rude sighed.

_'Eeeeep Party at my house!' _Happy yelled.

'_Count me in Happy,'_ Brave said.

_'You girls are crazy,' _Knowledge pointed out.

'_Oh come on Knowledge you know you want to comeee,' _Happy pointed out.

She sighed. '_Alright Happy I'll come.'_

**_Mission Complete_**

* * *

(AN:) Awwww hehe the Emotions are going to have a party! ^_^

Wooo Happy count me in too! And Daphne174, GothicMystery96, Mischiebia SamanthaFenton, itshardtostealfatkids, and Raptured Rainbow!

Anyone else wanna come?

Review please~


End file.
